gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Mercedes Relationship
The Artie-Mercedes Relationship, most commonly known as Artcedes, is the close friendship between Artie Abrams and Mercedes Jones. Episodes S1= Mercedes is shown being sympathetic and comforting to Artie after enduring Dakota's harshness and bullying. (Acafellas) Artie latches on to Mercedes' arm for comfort while Sue picks her elite glee club. After Will and Sue's confrontation and New Directions being back to normal, they both sing Keep Holding On for Quinn. (Throwdown) Artie and Mercedes share a moment when the glee club tells Will they couldn't find a song that went together with Bust a Move. Mercedes wheels Artie forward before the glee club slushies Mr. Schue. (Mash-Up) Mercedes laughs when Artie says a patriotic wedgie did make him feel more American. They both have solos in Proud Mary. (Wheels) Mercedes and Artie have lunch with Tina. Artie tells Mercedes that they are worried about her dieting and that she doesn't need to lose weight. (Home) Mercedes and Artie decide to give themselves a 'bad reputation' and along with Brittany, Tina, and Kurt, they perform U Can't Touch This in the library. They support Kurt when he plans to confess to Sue that he posted her Physical video. They are then both very shocked to see Sue performing Physical with Olivia Newton-John. (Bad Reputation) |-| S2= They are seen together during a phone conversation with Santana, Brittany, and Puck; and Santana briefly mentions their ship name. They also share some moments during New Directions' performance'' Blame It (On the Alcohol),'' which they lead. (Blame It on the Alcohol) |-| S3= At the end of episode, when Mercedes leaves New Directions, Artie, along with Tina and Kurt go to visit her during her rehearsal with The Troubletones. Mercedes is going to hug them, but she is suddenly stopped by Santana. (Asian F) In the auditorium, Mercedes and Artie are the only two members there, since Will said it wasn't mandatory and start singing My Love Is Your Love. Eventually, all the remaining members join them. (Dance with Somebody) During Tina's dream, Brittany as Mercedes is pushing Santana as Artie and down the halls. Later on, Mercedes as Brittany and Artie as Santana share a kiss during Because You Loved Me. (Props) |-| S4= Artie calls Mercedes and Mike to help Finn with the musical and they share a hug. (The Role You Were Born to Play) When Kitty sings Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours to Artie, Mercedes criticizes Kitty for the performance and for what she did to Artie. She also congratulates Artie upon his achievements. Later in the episode, when Mercedes performs Superstition and Higher Ground, Artie enjoys both performances and encourages Mercedes. At the end of the episode, Mercedes practices some vocal runs in front of the Glee Club and tells the Glee Club to meet in the auditorium for a number to which Artie joins in with Mercedes and chimes in. Together, they perform For Once in My Life with the rest of the New Directions in the auditorium. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= At the end of Seasons of Love, ''they hold hands watching a picture of late Finn Hudson. While Mercedes is singing, Artie is shown to be really touched by her voice, even crying. They have many smaller interactions. ('The Quarterback) Artie first acknowledges Mercedes when she enters the hotel, and he asks her if her chihuahua is real, to which she responds that it is faux. Along with the rest of the New Directions, Artie seems happy for Mercedes after she reveals she has a record deal. The two of them then are present in several scenes throughout the episode, but do not have any main interactions. (City of Angels) Mercedes makes an arrival to New York, and when she enters the Bushwick Apartment, Artie is very surprised and excited as she makes her entrance. Mercedes and Artie hug each other. (New New York) Mercedes and Artie are both present during the weekly Monday night Potluck dinner in which everyone is discussing the recent "gay bashing" of Russ, a man who was recently attacked and hospitalized. It is discussed how hate crimes have been on the rise in NYC. Later, when Kurt himself becomes the victim when trying to assist another target of a hate crime, Artie and Mercedes (as well as Blaine, Rachel, and Sam) visit Kurt in the hospital, clearly shaken over the incident. They are told that Kurt is hurt, but will recover. After Kurt is released from the hospital, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Sam have another Monday night potluck dinner at the Bushwick loft. Everyone toasts Kurt and wishes him luck at his Mid-Winter Critique at NYADA. Mercedes and Artie, along with Blaine, Rachel, Burt, and Sam attend Kurt's performance of I'm Still Here. (Bash) Artie and Mercedes are both accompanying Sam and Rachel to the shelter for rescue dogs. Later, Sam and Artie are both hanging out in Mercedes' apartment, with Sam's new dog McConaughey. Artie tells him Mercedes is gonna freak when she gets home, but Sam says she's gonna fall in love with the dog. However, Mercedes becomes mad when she gets home. Artie wants to leave, but can't get out of the apartment in his chair. When Mercedes tells Sam he has to realize it's a living thing, Sam replies by saying that Artie is as well, but he still takes care of him. Artie is a little offended by this, but doesn't get mad. Artie helps training the dog later that week. They sit together with Sam at Rachel's event, where Mercedes looks disgusted when Artie eats dog treats. Also, the two sing Take Me Home Tonight with the rest of the group and Maggie later that night. (Old Dog, New Tricks) When the episode begins, Artie and Mercedes are both at the loft for Monday night dinner. They both seem excited to see Brittany when she enters. Artie films Mercedes before and during her performance of Shakin' My Head at the mall. Artie and Mercedes both attend Blaine's showcase and watch and enjoy the performance of No Time at All. They also watch Blaine and Kurt sing American Boy and both join in to dance at the end of the song. At the end of the episode, Mercedes and Artie are both seen reading the final script of Rachel's TV pilot. They both run outside to see Sam's bus ad and both perform in Pompeii. During the song, Artie is seen rolling down the hallway of his film school and Mercedes is seen moving out of her apartment and getting into a cab. (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) |-| S6= Artie and Mercedes return to McKinley, to help with Rachel to find members for the new glee club. They both perform in Take On Me and are later seen listening to a voice from the vents, along with the other alumni. They both comment on how Roderick's voice is good, and should try out for the glee club. At the end of the episode, they are both seen performing in Home. (Homecoming) When Mercedes enters to the Choir Room, Artie calls her "Diva". (What the World Needs Now) Mercedes and Artie sing together At Last at the beginning of the wedding. (A Wedding). Mercedes and Artie meet for the first time in Choir Room just before Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Later, Mercedes calls Artie, Tina, Rachel and Kurt for Emergency Meeting. They talk about Finn and wonder is it good that he joined to the Glee Club. At the end of the episode, they are part of the song. Both of them provide the back-up. Don't Stop Believin' (2009) Mercedes and Artie, along with Blaine, Sam, Tina, Rachel, Kurt, and Kitty meet Will in Choir Room with the New Directions. He sings Teach Your Children for them. Later, Mercedes sings Someday We'll Be Together. After Mercedes leaves, Artie says that Mercedes Jones has left the building and he seems to be really sad about it. 5 years later, in 2020, Artie and Tina meet Mercedes in New York just before Tony's in wich Rachel is nominated. Artie asks Mercedes if he can use her songs in his movie. She happily agrees. At the end ot the episode, they, along with every other past New Directions members sing I Lived. (Dreams Come True') Songs S1= ;Duets Lean on Me.png|Lean on Me (Ballad)|link=Lean on Me Crazy hairography.png|Hair/Crazy in Love (Hairography)|link=Hair/Crazy in Love ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S2= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *Spotlight'' by Jennifer Hudson. (Asian F) *''Out Here on My Own from Fame. (Asian F) *Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings / Enrique Iglesias. (The Spanish Teacher) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' by One Direction. (Prom-asaurus) *''You Get What You Give'' by The New Radicals. (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) *''Forever Young'' by Rod Stewart. (Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Related Songs *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''For Once in My Life from ''Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) *''Seasons of Love from ''Rent. (The Quarterback) |-| S5= ;Duets Julie Artie Mercedes Sam Tested.png|Let's Wait Awhile (Tested)|link=Let's Wait Awhile ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Gallery Artcedesandbrittana.jpg Artcedesblameit.jpg ARTCEDES.jpg ForeverArtcedes.jpg Artcedes Foreveryoung.gif Artcedes.gif Artcedes lol.png Artcedes duets awemoseness.gif Artcedeshell.gif Artcedes New York.png Artcedes Dancewithsomebody.jpg Artcedes_MLIYL.jpg Artie_and_mercedes1231434.png artie-and-mercedes-season-4-mercedes-jones-32896776-632-384.png FFA8AB49-83BD-4CBA-AD86-CD6F8C3D4D4C_extra.jpg imagesdsfasfsd.jpg sfjoiasjvsdfsdif.jpg tumblr inline_mjx7quMroP1re5274.gif tumblr lk80dvilPl1qfgy1y.gif tumblr ltwrk6DbAj1qbtag1o2 250.gif tumblr mcmf1nbCUL1qdp8n6o2 r2 250.gif tumblr mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o1 1280.jpg tumblr mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o3 1280.jpg tumblr mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o4 500.jpg artcedesholdinands.jpg ac.gif ac1.gif ac2.gif ac3.gif ac4.gif ac5.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo1 250.gif mercedecs and artie.png tumblr_n59bkcPhc21r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_n59bkcPhc21r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_m5p8rqog7U1ru4wi7o2_250.gif tumblr_m5p8rqog7U1ru4wi7o3_250.gif tumblr_n477y3M7E31rhyutbo2_250.jpg tumblr_n477y3M7E31rhyutbo4_250.jpg tumblr_m33x51XMyZ1qjr5dzo1_500.gif tumblr_m33x51XMyZ1qjr5dzo2_500.gif tumblr_m33432S5XD1qdp8n6o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m636m47ZEB1qi50pdo1_500.gif tumblr_m636m47ZEB1qi50pdo2_500.gif artie and mercedes.png Artie and mercedes.jpg Tumblr np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships